


Good Days

by voidbennett



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Multi, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Protective Bonnie Bennett, Protective Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbennett/pseuds/voidbennett
Summary: In the summer of 1999, a young girl went missing from the safe, family-friendly neighborhood of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was said, the little girl stumbled into the woods behind the infamous Old Witch House. The signs should've alerted the townsfolk immediately but it didn't register.Mystic Falls was a small but a town full of secrets. Many residents know the dangers that lurk around the corners, plotting and waiting. Hiding in plain sight. Over time, Bonnie Bennett and her group of friends grew up and learned the town secrets themselves.The lurking was the supernatural. Vampires, witches, werewolves were real. But, Bonnie's family had another secret. A lab, a missing sibling, and witches. For the past thirteen years, she's done a pretty good job of keeping her families secret on lock and key.And then the Originals and Salvatore's come barging into her personal life and everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Abby Bennett Wilson, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert & Original Character(s), Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Lucy Bennett, Bonnie Bennett & Original Bennett Character(s), Bonnie Bennett & Rebekah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce & Original Female Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Mikaelson Family & Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m new to writing ao3, I migrated over from wattpad because honestly, ao3 is better. This story is similar to Stranger Things with TVD crossover but with my own twists and plotline, characters. It's centered around the OC, Kalen and the Bennett coven. I honestly need more fics with Bonnie as a main character not a side character. Kalen won't be concerning herself with the "save elena" squad either. She won't care if she lives or dies because she honestly doesn't know her. Kol will also be a major main character and no this isn't Kennett. Bonnie will get her man, it just won't be anybody from Mystic Falls.

On July 17th, 1999, Sheriff Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes gets a frantic call from Abby Bennett. She could barely understand what was being said between Abby's' desperate sobs pleading to look for her daughter. Her husband, Ruby frantically explained that their three-year-old daughter, Kalen had gone missing.

Ruby doesn't provide her with much information. He insisted that Kalen was with her grandmother, Shelia on their daily walk when Shelia collapsed. When Shelia woke up, Kalen was gone. Abby argued that someone kidnapped her daughter, and she didn't just walk off.

Liz took another look at the old witches' cottage. She had an odd feeling about this place and it doesn't sit right with her that Shelia Bennett had been hanging around this place with her granddaughter. There was a rumor around town that the Bennett's were witches. Looking at Shelia and her profession she doesn't doubt it.

Liz and her deputy follow the standard policy for a missing persons report and kidnapping. Mystic Falls hasn't seen one of these cases in a long time. Both Abby & Ruby had solid alibis. Shelia was beside herself with grief as she retold her side of the story. She didn't understand who could've taken Kalen if she walked off, everyone in Mystic Falls knew one another. They wouldn't gain anything from taking the kid.

Search parties had been formed. Everyone hoped little Kalen had just wandered into the woods near the witches cottage and gotten lost. After searching the property there wear only two clues that were found by her duties, Jones and Cruz, which was Kalens' stuff bear and tire tracks that had been brushed up. They still looked fresh.

That sent everyone into a panic, and she began to track down the Bennett's close friends and anyone they knew that would have a motive to take their child, but nothing came up. They didn't receive any ransom notes or phone calls. When the search parties retired after a week, Liz came to the conclusion that Kalen Bennett was gone and probably would never be found. Abby Bennett wouldn't see her youngest daughter again because of rotten luck and a slip of attention.

Liz knew it was an honest mistake when Shelia collapsed into her daughter's arms sobbing and begging her to forgive her. The Bennett's records were spotless, and they really had no reason to harm their youngest daughter. They already had little six-year-old Bonnie who adored her sister. But the consequences for the situation were catastrophic.

Two months passed and no spoke Kalen Bennett'a name. It was as if the child never existed in Mystic Falls. Ruby had gone back to work, while Abby became a stay at home mother with Bonnie, and Mystic Falls buried yet another secret of a missing little girl.

But, Liz never forgot about little Kalen. The little girl she couldn't save. It was a regret she lived with daily as she would watch Caroline get ready for school. It easily could've been her little girl that went missing. Someone could've snatched her right from under her like little Kalen. A toddler took from her family. A family and town that quickly grieved and swept her disappearance under the rug.

Four years later, the case was ruled as a cold case. There were no suspects, no evidence besides tire traces that were suddenly gone. No one hardly thought of the missing Bennett child and none dared to bring her up. Because Mystic Falls was a safe, family-friendly town. Their residents didn't go missing. Everyone knew everyone. Your neighbor was your family. There weren't any monster lurking in the dark, around the corners. There was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

  
On February 16th, 2012, a sixteen-year-old girl emerges from the woods of the old witches burial grounds, causing the unhinged Bennett family to become united once again.


	2. Chapter One: K-23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the official chapter one

Twenty-three knew the men especially her Father surrounding her were bad men. She didn't necessarily love him either. He was just the man that fed, clothed, and to some extent tortured her. She often feared him especially when she couldn't achieve whatever task Father asked of her.

She had to be better, do better or else Father would send her back to the bad place with Daniel.

Her abilities were "special" as Father would say. But lately, they weren't working correctly, not around Father or anyone else for that matter. She had them under control until a few days around. Now they were lashing out and hurting others.

When the guards came to escort her. She could feel her power cackling and sizzling in the air ready to attack. And that it did, throwing them into the wall.

"GODDAMIT K-23! KEEP THIS BULLSHIT UP AND WE'RE GOING TO SEDATE YOUR ASS!" One of the guards yells as he struggles to stand.

"IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!"

"Whatever you say freak show, get to moving and the next time you pull that you're getting knocked out regardless of what the boss man said."

She's pushed out of her room and escorted to one of the special rooms Father had for her. She let herself lean back against the cool metal chair.

"K-23 is there a reason why you attacked the guards today?" Father questioned as he stepped into the room.

"I didn't mean to attack them, I swear! It's my powers, Father! They're acting weird again! I think they're broken." She felt a shiver run up her spine as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"K-23 if you're lying to me, you know the consequences..." Twenty-three shook her head. "It wasn't me, Father."

Just as she said that, another wave of cold traveled through her and the table went flying.

Father lets go of her shoulder and turns back towards the door.

"Guards, take twenty-three back to her room."

When she was taken back to her room, she found herself terrified of what was to come next. It was clear that Father thought she was attacking the guards and tried to hurt him.

Scary thing was that she didn't feel bad about it even if it wasn't necessary her.

* * *

She remembers seeing Father with a man once. She knew there were others, but she didn't really see them. Father made sure to keep them all separate. She'd only gotten glances when passing by or hearing distant screams. But, she had seen the other guy in plain sight. He was an adult. They had been dragging him down the hall to the room across from her. Whatever that was in room, he was terrified. She could see it on his face.

Father and Daniels watched with blank faces as the guards dragged the young man into the room. The man struggled but was eventually overpowered. Father gave him a sympathetic smile, patting him on the head, just as he did to her when she failed at doing whatever she was tasked to do. He promised the man this was for his good and in the end he'd appreciate it.

She felt terrible and knew it wasn't right.

How could Father not feel anything for the poor man? He was terrified. How could he do that to him? If he was capable of ignoring his distress, then that meant he could do the same thing to her.

But that couldn't be true. Father said he loved them and what he was doing was to help them. It was for their good.

She thought it was impossible at first but as she grew older, she began to doubt it. The truth was literally in her face all her life. Father didn't really care. She wasn't really broken either. Maybe, she thought as she was being led back to her room, her powers were telling her it was time to escape Father and his twisted ways.

The thought of escaping wasn't easily discarded. It was a planned thought that continued to grow in Twenty-three's mind. Every time she failed one of Fathers' test, every punishment and every time Father lied to her face, claiming everything was for her good. It only fueled the resentment growing in her heart for the man.

There wasn't much she could do. She was only sixteen, but she craved getting out of this lab. There was a whole world outside the lab, and she wanted to explore it. The guards were always mocking her and talking about strange concepts such as "television", "coffee shops" "high school". And Twenty-three wanted to understand what they were. She wanted it more than anything.

She had hoped Father would let her out of the lab one day, at least for a few hours. She wanted to feel the sun, the ground, hear the earth and watch this "television" she's heard so much about. But as she grew, she knew it would be impossible unless she got out of here herself.

She had never pictured this was the way she'd escape but here she is. Father had been scowling her for not using her powers on the young man she come to learn was "Enzo". The guards had been agitated and aggressive that week. They were constantly pushing, shoving, scowling at her. She didn't want to hurt Enzo, he hadn't done anything to her.

Daniel was angry enough, and she could feel the pure rage flowing off him as he reached for her. She didn't want him touching her!

"Get away from me!"

Twenty-three hadn't meant to do anything. She just didn't want Daniel to put his evil hands on her. When he reached for her the air shimmered before their eyes and Daniel was thrown a couple of feet away from her. It didn't stop there either. As the guards and Father rushed towards her, they were all flung backwards and against the wall.

She felt herself panic. She'd hurt Father and Daniels! They were going to send her to the bad room. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, she just didn't want to be touched. A part of her was bubbling with glee that she'd managed to hurt Daniel.

"Little lady, if you can do that, you think you can get me out of these chains?" She turned around, shocked to hear Enzo. She had forgotten about him.

She waved a hand and the bounding chains him fell to the floor. He collapsed to his knees, heaving.

Her fear at being caught and punished overtook her thoughts. She couldn't go back to the bad room. She couldn't. She quickly ran past the fallen men and out the room.

She kept running, uncertain of where she was going until the buildings gates.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT TWENTY-THREE?! GET BACK HERE, K-23!" The guards could only try to catch up with her after getting over their shock at seeing her run past them. Whatever protected her earlier shimmered around her again, all their bullets and tranquilizers bouncing off the shield.

It didn't register her awareness until she was far away from the lab. She found herself slowing because of her aching feet and shortness of breath. Glancing around she didn't recognize her surroundings.

She was surrounded by tall tree, something she'd never seen up close before. She reached out, running a hand over the bark of the tree. The touch was foreign and rough under her fingertips.

As Twenty-Three stood in the middle of the forest, alone, collecting her thoughts. She knew that she was on a safer path than she ever was with Father.

* * *

"Hey, Sheriff Forbes? We've got a complaint about some activity by the old witch cottage."

Liz looks up from her computer. "Who made the complaint?"

"Miss. Downers, said she swears she seen a kid hanging around the past couple of days."

"You know Downers has always seen ghost or whatever hanging around the witches' cottage. This isn't the first time."

Her deputy, Jones shakes head, "She isn't the only one Sheriff."

Liz takes a deep breath as the old Bennett case comes back to haunt her.

"You're telling me we've been getting multiple complaints about a mysterious kid hanging around a haunted witch's burial ground in the middle of the night?" Jones nods slowly as Liz massages her temples.

"I didn't say anything because I know it's that time of the year that the town silently mourns the Bennett kid. But, who knows, Sheriff. What if it's her?"

Liz shakes her head, "I doubt it but I'll be back after I check this complaint out."

Liz takes her squad car and drives out to the witches' cottage, pulling up far enough that her headlights can give her a bit of light. She's hoping whatever's out there is spooked by her lights.

"Is anyone or anything out there? If so, you've been causing a lot of disturbance in my town the past couple of days."

When she didn't get a response, she shrugged and headed back to the car. As she was about to put the car into reverse, something ran by the lights.

"The hell was that?" She asked herself. It couldn't have been a bear, too small. Maybe it was a raccoon?

"Dear god or whoever's up there, if I die tonight, I'm haunting the shit out of Jones." She grabbed her flashlight, and made sure her gun was in its holster. If it wasn't an animal, she wasn't going to shoot first. You never know if the suspect is unarmed.

She headed into the woods, taking slow and cautious steps. The last thing she wanted to do was get her ass mauled by an animal or worse a rogue vampire.

The bushes a couple of feet to her left trembled before something ran past them.

"Alright, whoever's out there, I'm going to approach you slowly ok? I'm not here to do any harm." She slowly eased over to the bush, shining her flashlight.

A gasp left her lips when the light shines down on the figure crouching low on the ground. It was a damn kid, she couldn't be more than a teenager. She was covered in dirt but that was expected when you've been running around the woods. The kid was dressed in a pair of white scrubs, barefoot. Her eyes were wide and terrified as she stared up at Liz.

There was something familiar about those eyes. She slowly crouched down, holding her hands up. "Hi, sweetheart. What's your name?"

With a look of uncertainty, the kid respond. "Twenty-three."

Liz blinked, not expecting that. "Did you just say a number? Twenty-three?"

She nods. "Can you tell me where you live, Twenty-three?"

The girl eyes hardened, shaking her head. It was the kid had been through some sort of trauma. And the name...who the hell named their kid, twenty-three?

"Alright, did you run away from home?"

The girl let out an inaudible sigh, nodding. Liz let out sigh as well. She wasn't dragging this kid back into whatever crazy situation she was in, but she wasn't going to let her camp out in the woods either. She hoped she could've gotten something out of her and get CPS on the case.

"Are you going to send me to the bad place?" the girl asked through capped lips.

"Bad place?"

"Bad place. Daniel hurts me there."

Liz felt her eyes widened. Hell no, where this kid came from she wasn't going back.

"I'm not sending you to the bad place, sweetheart. I'm going to help you stay away from the bad place."

Her shoulders sagged in relief when Liz said that. She was making some progress. "You want to come back to the station with me? Get you washed up, in some clean clothes, and a hot meal. Sound good?"

The girl hesitates before slowly nodding. She stands slowly, flinching away from Liz outstretched hand.

"Just follow me ok?" Liz leads her back to the car.

"Do you have a last name?" The kid just shook her head. "K-Twenty-three."

Just what the hell had this kid been through? Liz shook her head and didn't press. When they reached the car, Liz opened the passenger door, "Hop right on in."

The kid just stared at confused before looking at her. "You've never seen a car before?"

The kid shook her head and Liz stared at her disbelief.

"Just climb in and I strap you in." The kid scrambled into the seat before turning looking up at Liz expectantly. She leaned down, buckling her in. The kid watched her with suspicious eyes, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

It was weird. They hadn't gotten any missing children reports in a decade. Not since... Liz glanced over at the kid, who was looking out the window in excitement.

Couldn't be, could it? That had been years ago. If the Harrington kid was still alive he'd be — well, he'd be about twelve now. Just like the kid sitting in his passenger seat.

Could it be? Abbys' youngest would've been sixteen. Come to think of it, this kid looked a lot like the missing Bennett kid. Could be a coincidence, but she'd put this mystery to an end when she gets to the station.

* * *

When they get to the station, Jones meets her at the door and takes the kid from her.

Jones makes a fuss of her filthy appearance. He grabs a lunchbox and pulls out a Turkey sandwich and a bottle of water.

The kid pulled the sandwich apart, clearly checking for drugs or poisons before she demolished it.

"Jesus, Sheriff this kid can't go back to where she came from." Jones tells him before he takes the kid to get her bathed and clothed.

While that happened she went through her files and found the Bennett case. There hadn't been any reports of missing kids since that summer of '99. All the evidence pointed out that this kid she found was Kalen Bennett.

Although Kalen disappeared when she was three years old, this was clearly Abbys' daughter. The faded picture and from what she gathered on the drive here matched.

She watched as Jones tentatively wiped the kids' face clean. She could see Abby and that bastard Ruby's' resemblance as clear as day.

She let out a sigh as she placed the file on her desk. "Hey, Sheriff, take a look at this." She left her office and walked over to see Jones holding the kids left arm out.

She looked down to see numbers... K-23.

What the hell?

Liz felt sick to her stomach. What sick fuck would tattoo a kid? And from the looks of it, this was a pretty old tattoo. She remembered the name the kid had given her. "When you told me your name… you mean it's Twenty-Three?"

The kid nodded, "Subject K-23."

Liz and Jones traded looks of horror. The girl pulled her arm from Jones, crossing her arms.

"You know...you have another name." Jones says quietly.

"I do?" Jones nods.

"Your name is Kalen... doesn't that sound better than K-23?"

The girl looks uncertain for a moment before nodding. "Kalen." She grins, "Not K-23."

"She looks just like Bennett, Sheriff. That's their kid." Jones shakes his head as Liz scowls him.

She frowns but agrees. "It comes together, and we haven't had a missing kid in an over a decade. Sure we've had a couple of teenagers and adults that went missing because of 'animal' attacks, but they've been found. This kid has been missing since '99. It's not a coincidence that she looks exactly like Abby & Rudy."

Kalen just looked up at the two of them lost and confused. Poor kid probably didn't think she had any more family than whatever sick fucks that had kidnapped her.

"Is Abby or Rudy in town?"

"Last thing I heard was the Abby was staying at Shelia's old place."

When the car slowed to a stop in Shelia Bennett's driveway, Liz let out a sigh. She took Kalens' hand.

"This is your grandmothers house. Sadly, she isn't here anymore to see you. You know she never gave up looking for you." Liz tells her softly.

"Grandma?" Kalen asked, confused. "She gone?" Liz nods.

"Sadly she passed a while back. But, you've still got your mom and sister. They're waiting for you once you get out of the car."

Kalen looks through the windshield, to see two women standing outside on the porch of the house.

"Sad?" Kalen turns back to Liz to see her tear-filled eyes.

"You know what kid? I am. After nearly twenty years of waking up, wondering if I could've saved you I can finally sleep in peace knowing you're safe for now. I promise you, I'm going to catch that son of a bitch that hurt you." Liz promises as Kalen reaches up to wipe her fallen tear.

She was sad to see the kid go for an odd reason. Hopefully, Caroline would see her and take her under her wing, and she'd see her around town if Abby didn't lock her up in the basement.

Liz got out the car, walking around and doing the same to Kalens' door. As she walked the kid up to the porch, Abby stood there taking in the sight of Kalen.

"That's her, Liz...that's my little girl." Abby bursts into tears, rushing over to Kalen pulling her into a hug. Poor kid is overwhelmed and confused. She just lets her arms hang. Liz smiles at the reuniting family before heading back to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, The nice lady changed the former life Kalen knew. The nice lady and pretty girl pushed her time in Father's lab to the back of her mind as she took in her new surroundings and family. The nice lady, Abby, broke down in tears every time she'd see her. They were always pulling her into random hugs, holding her hand, and whispering how sorry they were. The grief was nearly unbearable, and Kalen fought not to shove them away. The pretty girl, Bonnie, would talk nonstop about Kalen as a child, showing pictures of her friends and family. None of which Kalen remembered. She faintly remembers a woman named Shelia. 

Ruby, the quiet man, would stare at her constantly before reaching over to pat her on the head or shoulder. His words were always, "I'm sorry; I wasn't there." It confused her even more. These people were odd but really lovely. She had to be good, or else they might send her back to the bad place. 

It shocked Abby and Bonnie when she used her powers, but Ruby was displeased. He was afraid, afraid of her, and he immediately drew away. His warmness turned to annoyance and displeasure. She didn't know what she did wrong to turn him away from her so quickly, so she hunched her shoulders and tried to avoid him as much as possible. 

It was freeing to use her powers in Abby and Bonnie's presence. Abby told her only to use them when necessary, and she couldn't use them in public. Whatever that meant. It was strange being told not to use her powers. Father always wanted them to be used, preferably on his guard's or a subject. She tried not to notice Ruby's increased anger or Abby's poorly hidden exhaustion as she tried to talk Ruby down. Bonnie was the only one that was thrilled and tried to match her powers. 

When Ruby and Abby sent her off to "school," she learned quickly that others felt the same as Ruby about her. Very few were like Abby and Bonnie. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut when she felt someone getting annoyed or a teacher feeling pure anger at her for not answering a question. It was working out fine until Bonnie's friend Tyler came up to them. She was watching Bonnie and Caroline playfully argue. 

"Hey, Bonnie, I didn't know you were friends with the new weirdo." Tyler gives her a look, crossing his arms. 

There was that word again, _ weirdo _ . She had heard it ever since she came here. It reminded her of Father's disappointed and disapproving glares, the cold metal table that they strapped her continuously down to when she was sent to the bad place. And when Daniel and Adam used to laugh at her as they punished her. It was their favorite word,  _ "the little weirdo or freak show."  _

Bonnie stands, a look of anger on her face as she marches forward, slapping Tyler. "Don't talk about my sister that way! You don't know her, or what's she's been through. Just because she doesn't act like a fuckhead you and the others, doesn't mean she's weird! The next time you call her out her name, I'm going to put my foot so far up your ass the doctor won't be able to remove it, you bastard!" 

Kalen feels multiple emotions at once, and she nearly loses control. She feels Tyler's anger, shock, and disgust, all at once. Bonnie and Caroline's uncontrollable rage and protectiveness. The bystander's shock as Bonnie threatened Tyler. Many were looking at the scene, unable to hide their prying eyes and ears. But one stood out from the rest. Kalen turns her head, catching the eyes of the pretty blonde that was in her classes. Rebekah Mikaelson was her name. She was nice to her and didn't call her names or get frustrated when she couldn't catch on to something.

Rebekah sends a smile her way. Her emotions were filled with curiosity and loneliness, though it spiked to rage and protectiveness when Tyler called her a weirdo. Did Rebekah care about her? Did she consider her..a friend? That's what Bonnie says Caroline is to her. 

She doesn't notice as Tyler storms away, too busy keeping eye contact with Rebekah and reading her emotions. How she wished she could read her thoughts as well. 

"Are you alright, Kalen?" Bonnie questions as she places a hand on distracted Kalen's shoulder. 

"Ugh, she's staring at the blonde drama queen." Caroline rolls her eyes as she sees what was distracting Kalen. 

"Rebekah Mikaelson? You know her?" Bonnie didn't know they were friends. Kalen was with her most of the time; how'd she manage to squeeze Rebekah into her schedule? 

"Come over, Becca." Were the three words Kalen stated before turning back to her lunch. 

"What?! Kalen, no! We don't like her!" Caroline groans, collapsing into her seat. Bonnie takes her seat, watching her sister suspiciously. 

"You might not like me, but Kalen loves me, don't you?" Rebekah smirks as she appears in front of the picnic table. Kalen shrugs, patting the empty spot beside her. Rebekah takes her seat as she and Caroline exchange glares. 

"That showdown between you and the wolf was quite enjoyable, Bonnie. I'm surprised you have said nothing beforehand. He's been harassing Kalen for the past week." 

Bonnie looks at Kalen in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?! I would've kicked his ass!" 

Kalen didn't understand the big deal. Everyone, excluding Bonnie, Caroline, Abby, and Rebekah, was always whispering and laughing about her. She thought they knew. 

"It's not a big deal." 

Rebekah lets out a noise of disbelief. "Not a big deal? You're bloody crazy! The next time one of those assholes bothers you, sock them in the face!" 

Kalen looks confused at her words. "She means punch them in the face, Kalen." Caroline pats her hand. 

Violence? Kalen could respond to that efficiently. Her training and time in the lab would have her laying her opponent in no time. 

"You're going to have my sister expelled from school! No, Kalen, do not punch anyone!" Bonnie protests.

"Don't listen to her, Kal. Enough is enough. They've teased you since you've stepped foot in this bloody place. You're going to let them keep getting away with it, and they'll never learn. Knock one of them out one good time, and they'll learn you aren't the one to be trifled with." Rebekah tells Kalen, who nods. This was something Dr. Giovanni would say to her during training. He was always right. She exceeded in training with his words, so Rebekah must be right as well. 

"I'm telling Abby, you were the one that boosted her head up if she gets expelled from school." 

* * *

"What's got you so bloody smiley?" Kol questions his sister as she happily helps Elijah prepare dinner. 

"Kalen considers me her friend, and I convinced her to battle those dunderheads that try to pick on her for being different." A look of fondness takes over Rebekah's expression. 

"Who in the world is Kalen? Is that some boy? Maybe I'll give him a visit." Klaus threatens as he walks into the kitchen. Rebekah rolls her eyes, "You moron, Kalen is Bonnie's sister!" 

"The witch has a sister? Since when?!" 

"I believe she went missing as a child and was recently found a few weeks ago," Elijah states as he faintly remembers what Carol Lockwood told him. It was odd that they buried the missing Bennett child for so long. People still look unease when talking about her. "Her parent sent her back to school so early? It's only been a month since her return." 

Rebekah shrugs, grabbing a container out of the cabinet. "I don't know. I just know she's quite the character when not around her sister." 

"Move, Kol! That's Kalen's'!" She hits Kol's hand with the wooden spoon. He frowns, moving away from the food. 

"You cooked her a meal? For what?!" 

"Because I wanted to. Now, I'm going to make Kalen a plate and take it to her. And you're going to fuck off." She shoves him out of her way. 

"I'm going with you; I want to meet this Bennett witch," Klaus says as he watches Rebekkah. 

She throws back her head, groaning. "Elijah, tell him no! He'll scare off, Kalen!" 

Elijah hides a grin, shaking his head. "I'll go with you and keep him from doing anything too stupid." 

"I'm going too!" Kol says, not wanting to be left out and wants to see the mysterious Bennett himself. 

"She's never going to talk to me again after meeting you two. Elijah will be decent enough to make a good impression." Rebekah pouts.

* * *

"Please, for the love of God, don't do anything to provoke her. She's a sweetheart." Rebekah glares at Klaus and Kol as they make their way up the walkway to the Bennetts home. Elijah rings the doorbell before stepping back. 

There were a few moments of silence before the door is open. The small brunette looks at the Mikaelsons siblings in bewilderment. 

"Hi, Kalen," Rebekah offers her a smile. 

Kalen narrows her eyes as she takes in the men standing behind Rebekah. She didn't know them, and the way they were watching her was nerve-racking. 

Kalen doesn't speak; instead turns her gaze back to the blonde. 

"These are my brother, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol." Rebekah introduces them one by one. Kalen's eyes widened as she recognized the names. These were the men Abby, Bonnie, and her friends were constantly talking about. It always involved a way of violently killing them. 

"Don't worry; we aren't here to maim or dismember you," Kol speaks, causing Rebekah to elbow him in the gut. 

"Don't listen to that idiot, Kal. He's a dumbass. I just wanted to bring you some dinner, and they followed me like stray cats." Rebekah holds up the wrapped plate. 

"It's your favorite, you told me about." Kalen holds a hand to her chin before bringing it down with a small smile. She takes the plate out of Rebekah's hands. 

"She's bloody mute. What threat could she possibly be?" Klaus rolls his eyes, bored with the interaction. 

"She doesn't like to talk to strangers." Rebekah glares at Klaus. "Don't mind him, Kal. I'm sorry that he's such an idiot. I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

Klaus lets out a yelp as he's thrown backward, flying at least four feet onto the lawn. Rebekah laughs, holding her hand out for a high five in Kalen's direction. 

"Just because she's silent doesn't mean she isn't a threat. And that's not all she can do, so I'd toe a careful line with her." 

"What else can you do? I find myself curious." Elijah questions Kalen. She looks him in the eye as a nearly insufferable amount of fear overcame him. His eyes widen, darting around as his breathing quickened, shoulder hunched. 

"Kalen, what are you doing?!" Bonnie questions as she rushes from the stairs. She had just awakened from a nap and heard talking from downstairs. She didn't expect to see the Mikaelsons on her doorstep, bothering her sister. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kal." Rebekah leans over, kissing Kalen on the cheek. "Bye, Becca." Is whispered in her ear. 

"Also, could you release Elijah from whatever it is? He looks like he's going to collapse." 

Kalen nods, cutting off her connection to his emotions as Bonnie pulls her closer, slamming the door in the Mikaelsons faces. 

"She has magic, along with the ability to manipulate emotions," Kol states as he watches Elijah try to collect himself. Klaus was dusting himself off after being flung from the porch.

"She's a special one, and you all are going to leave her alone. She's uneasy around men, and I want nothing to happen to her because you three idiots can't respect boundaries and the word no." Rebekah glares at her brothers before making her way from the Bennett lawn.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dr. Sullivan, are you alright?” Kimberly questions as she rushes to the fallen doctors’ side. As she helps him sit up, he waves her away. “I’m fine, is everyone else alright? Is the prisoner still secured?” No one speaks, quietly collecting themselves. 

“Who did this? This place looks like a madhouse.” Dr. Giovanni Caputo says as he eyes the damage done to the room. 

“Weapon K-23 is what happened! She’s escaped and cost us our prisoner.” Dr. Sullivan growls as he stands. He was going to punish K-23 severely when he finds her. How dare she attack him? After everything, he’s done for her? The ungrateful little bitch.

“K-23 did this? What caused her to act out? She’s done nothing like this before.” Kimberly was genuinely shocked and confused about K-23 attacking Father. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on, for crying out loud. 

“If you would’ve listened to my warning weeks ago about K-23’s lack of focus and inability to control her powers, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Giovanni comments, shaking his head at Warrens’ stupidity. 

Kimberly shrugs, still in shock. “I mean, we shouldn’t worry, there’s only so far she can go. She has no family, no name, nothing. Another faceless individual that no one will take notice of.” 

“Doesn’t help that she’s dense. I mean, she’s dumb as a bag of rocks, boss. I bet she’s out there now, running in circles because she’s too stupid to find a town.” Daniel sneers as he finally gets his sense of bearing back. The little freak's powers laid him on his ass. 

Giovanni tuts, smirking at Daniel, “Don’t underestimate K-23’s intelligence. To you, she presents herself as unintelligent, but you forget who’s been her teacher since she first stepped into this lab. I’ve taught everything she knows, she’s planned this for a while. In no time, she’ll find herself a home and an identity.” 

Daniel makes a face. “If you’re done praising the freak, tell us if you know where at.” 

“She followed the pull, which leads us right back to where we started, Mystic Falls.” Adam lets out a curse at Giovanni’s’ words, remembering the backwater town he kidnapped K-23 from. 

“You’re telling me the portal is in that backwater town?” Warren has a look of disbelief as he listened to Giovanni. 

“The portal and our weapon to open it. So, Daniel, Adam load your boys up and head to Mystic Falls. I take it, you remember the Bennetts? You’ll just have to deal with the daughter, she shouldn’t be much to take out.” 

* * *

  
“Kalen, are you alright?” Rebekah questions the small brunette that had tensed up, closing her eyes. Sweat was pouring down her forehead as she shivered. 

Bonnie throws down her book, rushing to her sisters’ side. “Kalen?” She shakes her, becoming worried when she doesn’t get a response. 

“What’s wrong with her, witch?!” Rebekah’s voice was frantic as she watched Bonnie shake her unresponsive sister to near death. 

“I don’t know! If I did, do you think I’d be shaking her like I was crazy?! She’s never done this before!” 

“They’re coming!” Kalen yells out as she flails her arms around in a panic. Eyes squeezed shut as a scream left her lips. Both Rebekah and Bonnie let go of Kalen, using their hands to cover their ears. The house shook violently, multiple items falling from the shelves, crashing to the floor, shattering as Kalen wailed. If the two of them weren’t sitting in front of Kalen and experiencing this firsthand, they would’ve thought this was a damn earthquake!   
The tremors continued for a few more minutes before Kalen went still. She arched forward, a silent scream leaving her lips before she collapses in a dead faint on the floor. 

Rebekah and Bonnie exchange glances, slowly removing their hands from their ears. “Is it over? If so, could you tell me what the hell was that?!” 

Bonnie doesn’t answer, instead, she leans down to Kalen’s still form. She didn’t know what just happened to her sister. This was the first time something this crazy has happened!” Her cellphone rings in her pocket. She uses one hand to put it out and answer as she checks overs, Kalen. 

“Oh my god, Bonnie! Please tell me you’re ok? There was this crazy earthquake a few minutes ago! Everyone started panicking, thinking a tornado was coming too because of the wind and the clouds!” 

“Bloody hell, our little Kalen is a powerhouse. If she caused all of this commotion. An earthquake. Caroline speaks of the winds and clouds picking up as well. Witch, this means she could be an elemental.” 

Bonnie glares at the exciting blonde, motioning for her to shut up. “Ugh, is that Rebekah? What are you doing with her? Is she sniffing around Kalen like her creepy brothers?” Caroline questions, tone laced in annoyance and disgust. 

Rebekah sneers, pulling Kalen’s body onto her lap. She strokes her hair, leaning down to whisper in her ear quietly. 

“I’m fine, Care. All three of us are. It scared Kalen a bit, but she’s okay.” Rebekah looks at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow. It was surprising to see the witch lying to her friend. 

“Oh, thank god, I was worried about you too. I hope this doesn’t ha-” Caroline cuts off. The phone was silent for a few seconds before Caroline’s voice was back. “Since you guys are okay, I’ll talk to you later. Elena wants t-” Rebekah rolls her eyes, reaching over snatching the phone from Bonnie’s hand. She hangs up the phone, throwing it to the floor. 

“No one care about the blonde and doppelgänger. Kalen needs us to take care of her.” Rebekah says as she stands, lifting Kalen into her arms. 

“You’re right, but you didn’t have to snatch the phone out of my hand.” Bonnie rolls her eyes, snatching up her phone as she stands. She follows Rebekah upstairs to Kalens’ bedroom. 

Rebekah gently tucks Kalen into bed, taking a seat in the armchair beside Kalen’s bed. “There’s nothing left to do but wait for her to awake.” 


End file.
